


Nice

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-24
Updated: 2004-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of banter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice

Dom ran his hands over silky skin, stroking soft chest hair. He loved Billy's hair when it was fresh from the shower.

"Mmm," Billy sighed, his own fingers stroking Dom's hair, growing long over his eyes. He brushed it carefully away, seeing those lovely eyes gazing up at him. "That was nice."

"Nice?" Dom cried. "_Nice_?!"

"Alright, amazing." Billy rolled his eyes.

"Nice," Dom muttered, his eyes flicking over Billy's bare chest, to the growing tent in the sheets. He smiled, and gave Billy a look that was full of promise. "Oh, I'll show you nice."

Billy had never heard such a low throaty growl as the one Dom gave as he pounced.


End file.
